Snow Wars
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: Don't engage in a snow war with Korra. Just don't. Korrasami.


Snow Wars

**So, the overwhelming support for "The Swing" was wonderfully surprising to say the least and I so gratefully appreciate it. The plot bunnies were rather demanding once again, so I am here, writing more Korrasami because they are perfect and deserve all the happiness and fluffy moments in the entire known universe.**

A shrill, high pitched laugh stirred Asami from her rest. She stayed at Air Temple Island quite frequently, to the point where the entire island had silently acknowledged that both she and Korra shared the same room. Asmi reached out with her arm for Korra, but there was nothing. She sat upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, blowing an errant strand of her ebony hair out of her face. She vaguely wondered where Korra was, before another raucous burst of laughter jarred her from her thoughts. She slid off the bed, heading towards the window. The laughter came from outside and she squinted, not expecting the scene that was laid out in front of her.

The night before, Korra had insisted that it was going to snow overnight, making traveling in the bay difficult. Asami had been skeptical—it rarely snowed _in_ Republic City—but decided that it was better to be safe than sorry and stay the night. Besides, any excuse to sleep alongside Korra was valid.

The whole Temple complex was blanketed with a thick layer of snow, with more still coming down. Members of the White Lotus frantically worked to push the wet substance off the walkways but it was a futile gesture in the end. The world was so quiet; normally the sounds of the bay and city life would dimly reach her ears this far out in the bay, a dull roar, but now it was silent, the ambient noises all but completely disappearing.

Asami turned her eyes to the source of the laughter: a snowball fight erupting in the stone courtyard. Korra, Bolin and Opal were engaged in a veritable war against Kai, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. Snowballs flew thick and heavy alongside playful insults and taunts. Korra tilted her head back in laughter, before taking a solid one to the chest. She stumbled backwards a step, falling back into a snow drift.

"I thought you were from the South Pole! You did this sort of thing all the time!" Kai taunted.

"Jinora, tell your boyfriend to stop that. I am a master of my domain thank you very much!" Korra stood up, brushing the flakes off her coat, a mischievous glint in her eye. Korra swiftly bent the snow at her feet, forming a dozen or so snowballs at once, all of them hovering in the air under her will. She thrust her palms forward, sending the missiles sailing across the battlefield, overwhelming their defenses. They hastily retreated behind a boulder, but not before Kai got one in the back of the head.

"Ha ha! yes!" Bolin high-fived Korra. "We have the enemy on the ropes now! Victory is ensured!"

Asami smiled fondly at the outdoor scene, closing the curtains before exiting. Perhaps it would be more fun to watch the war on the front lines.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Morning Asami," Mako greeted her, watching the chaos unfold in front of them. They were under one of the covered walkways, where the snow had not entirely penetrated. She held a cup of warm tea in her gloved hands, grateful for the heat that was penetrating the wool fabric and heating her fingers.

"Morning. You're not joining in? I thought that you would be a natural at this."

"I played earlier, but my arm was bothering me too much." He flexed his left arm gingerly and Asami remembered the intricate web of scars there. "The healers did say that stretching it out is a good thing. I figured that a snowball fight would be as good as any. And somebody has to keep Pabu company." As if on cue, the fire ferret squeaked sleepily before curling back around Mako's shoulders.

"Pabu must make for a lovely scarf." Asami remarked playfully, reaching out to give Pabu a quick scratch behind the ears. He let out a chirp in pleasure, his eyes sliding shut again. Asami turned her attention back to the fight, where the tides were swiftly turning in the Airbenders' favor. Taking a cue from Korra earlier, they had decided to use their bending skills to their advantage, using bursts of air to send the snow sailing at high speeds and hitting with impressive accuracy.

"Hey no fair!" Korra protested, ducking under one thrown by Ikki. "You can't do that!" She turned to Opal and Bolin. "I vote for a tactical retreat!"

"Agreed!" Opal took a glancing shot on the arm, the snow exploding in a fury all over her clothes.

"You used your water bending to make all those snowballs!" Meelo argued, shaking a fist dramatically. "So why can't we use ours?"

Korra hastily bent a low wall of snow in between the warring parties, ducking behind the two foot barrier from the barrage, Opal and Bolin joining her

"Korra, you should have thought of this sooner!" Bolin moaned, his face flushed from the cold.

"Well, I didn't think that we would be forced into this situation!"

"I say we vote for a new General!" Opal teased.

"Seconded!" Bolin added, getting the snow out of Opal's hair.

"Hey! No mutiny is allowed," Korra protested, sitting upright. She got pelted with a flurry of snow within seconds before ducking back behind their barrier.

Mako turned back to Asami. "The Healers say that I probably won't have complete flexibility because of all the scar tissue, but with all the physical therapy, I can get it to the best I can-"

"Incoming!"

Asami and Mako jerked up, only to find a snowball hitting Asami in the face and chest. She blinked once, then twice in astonishment as the snow slid down her front, some of it dripping into her tea and melting quickly. Thankfully it didn't hurt all that much, but it had startled her to say the least.

The great snowball war fell to an awkward lull, all of them waiting expectantly to her response. Bolin leaned over to Korra, whispering conspiratorially, "Oooh, you're in _sooo _much trouble now. . . " Korra socked him in the shoulder, looking mortified.

"I'm so sorry!" Korra shouted from across the courtyard. "I didn't mean to hit you in the face er, chest area! Bolin bet me fifty yuans that I couldn't hit Mako in the face!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"No worries." Asami brushed the snow off her jacket, setting her tea cup down. "I understand. Mako does make for a rather skinny target."

Asami sounded a little _too_ innocent for his liking. Korra was going to get it now.

"I feel that I should resent that remark," Mako drawled.

Asami gave him a pat on his uninjured shoulder. "It'll be alright soon." Asami was _definitely_ planning revenge. She called out to Korra. "You know, three vs. four isn't exactly fair. May I join? It sounds like you need a far better general than Korra."

Korra pouted, crossing her arms. "I had it just fine until the little miscreants decided to _cheat!_"

"We aren't cheating!" Cried Ikki. "And you started it!"

"And I'm gonna finish it!" Korra jabbed a thumb towards her collarbone.

Bolin interceded before the bickering escalated. "Okay new rules! No bending allowed" Korra and the airbending children let out a collective groan and Asami hid a giggle behind her hand. Korra was so adorable, especially around children.

Mako glanced to Pabu as he leaned on the railing. "This isn't going to end well for anybody, _especially_ Korra."

The snow flew thick and heavy, alongside the laughter. Korra and Bolin were experts on the form of warfare; it was like another pro-bending match and with the element of bending eliminated from the rules, they really had a chance to shine. At that point, Opal and Asami decided to just sit back and watch.

Well for the most part.

Korra had been so focused on the fight itself, she had failed to see Asami crawl up behind her on her hands and knees. Opal caught the movement from the corner of her eye. Asami gave her a rougish wink, placing a finger to her lips. Opal nodded, realizing what the CEO had in store. Asami scooped up a large handful of snow, waiting for the opportune moment. Korra had been on her knees, weaving and bobbing.

"Is that the best you got!" Korra taunted, hands over her mouth. "I could have one hand tied behind my back and still beat you guys!"

"I'd like to see you try, Avatar!" Kai shouted back, poking his head out from behind the boulder.

"As if!" Asami seized her moment. Korra had been so distracted by the fight, she never heard Asami coming. In one swift move, Asami yanked Korra's jacket and shirt back, dumping the handful of snow down her bare back. "Oh Spirits that's cold! Aaaahh!" Korra yelped. "Mutiny! Mutiny! That's cold-aargh!" Korra jumped up and down, trying to shake the snow out from her jacket. She spun around, scowling at Asami and Opal, who were shaking with mirth.

Korra glanced down at Asami, whose eyes were wide and twinkling with a devilish glint. A sly smiled played on her lips. "Oops."

Korra lunged for Asami, laughter bubbling on her lips as she sought to take revenge but Asami was too quick. She skidded backwards, narrowly avoiding Korra's bear-hug. As Korra righted herself, Asami had already taken off, into the the line of trees that lined the courtyard. "Get back here!" Korra shouted, barreling after her.

It was quiet for a few moments, before it was broken by a burst of laughter. The participants looked sharply over to find Mako doubled over in laughter, tears springing from his eyes as he weakly clung to the railing, all but collapsing onto the walkway.

"Someone. . .better go. . .and check on them. . ." he gasped, one hand clutching at his side. "Before something. . .happens and we'll never hear. . .the end of it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asami could hear Korra charging behind, her boots loud and heavy on the nearly pristine landscape. It was like hearing a badgermole gallumph across the snow. "I said that it was an accident!" Korra protested.

"But mine wasn't!" Asami replied, glancing over her shoulders. Korra was about thirty behind her. "Besides, I thought you _loved_ the snow!"

"Not when it's shoved down my shirt, I don't!" Asami tossed her head back and laughed, further irritating Korra. "You just wait Asami! I'm gonna get you!"

Asami broke through a second line of trees that ringed a small pond and grassy knoll. Asami tentatively peeked behind her, to see how close Korra was. Her lungs burned from exertion and she wanted to do nothing more than sit down on one of the stone benches.

But there was nothing. The landscape was quiet and Korra wasn't in sight. She had simply disappeared. Asami should have known better. The snow and the cold were Korra's element. She grew up in it and Asami realized that she had awoken the proverbial polar bear-dog. "I've made a terrible mistake," she muttered to herself.

There was a sharp crack and Asami froze. Then, a string of well placed curses as Korra fell to the ground, twigs in her hair. Korra looked sheepishly up at Asami, rubbing the back of her head. "Rule number one of sneaking up on somebody: they will never look up." Korra had climbed one of the trees, fully intending to surprise her prey. Sadly though, the branch disagreed with her plan and she fell.

"And rule number two," Asami chuckled, plucking a twig form her hair. "Always make sure the branch you stand on is actually stable."

"That would be important."

Asami helped her upright and Korra shook out the rest of the twigs out of her hair and clothes. Snow was everywhere, coating her lashes and hair, reminding Asami of a primal warrior queen, one with her environment. She bit her lip, one too many thoughts running through her mind at the time.

Korra flashed her a cheeky grin, kneeling down to scoop Asami off the ground, bridal style. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck as they spun around in the snow, her feet kicking out to maintain their balance. Korra's smile was infectious and Asami couldn't help but join, laughter bubbling on her lips. "Korra stop, I'm getting dizzy!" She protested weakly.

"I'm not," Korra replied playfully. She caught a quick glance of a snow drift, shaped by the wind and environment. Korra was easy to read and upon catching the glint in her eye, Asami began to protest.

"No, no, no, no. I know what you're thinking!" But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Korra wandered over to the drift, a fairly large one at that, and pivoted around so that her back was to the drift.

"Oh do you now?" Korra fell backwards into the drift, taking Asami with her. Snow flew about them in plumes, the falling snow settling in their hair and on their clothes. Asami shook the snow out of her hair as she sat upright. They were at least two feet deep into the drift, snow piled up all around them. Asami was still sitting sideways in Korra's lap. Korra had all but vanished in the drift. Then a head popped up; she was liberally covered in the white substance.

Korra grinned, her eyes crossed as she blew an errant strand of hair from her face. "I say we call it a draw," she said at last.

Asami shook her head, tucking the strand behind Korra's ear. "You're such a silly turtleduck."

"I know. But you still love me anyways."

"That I do." Asami leaned in, planting on squarely on Korra's lips. Korra blushed, muttering something under her breath.

"You look a little flushed." Asami teased. "Should we go inside for some tea and Pema's biscuits, before the locust-hopper swarm that is Meelo goes through?"

Korra nodded. "Tea sounds lovely right about now. But I can't get up because you're sitting on my legs."

"Oh sorry!" Asami hastily apologized, shifting her weight for Korra to slide out from under. She brushed the snow of her jacket and pants, offering Korra another hand up. "Better?"

"Better." Korra once again hefted her up, bridal style. "Let's head inside, shall we?"

"Just as long as you don't fall backwards into another snow drift."

"Well, we're even now, so no more plunges into snow for us."

"Good."

They headed inside, Asami resting her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra remarked, "I would have hit Mako too. I'm really sorry about hitting you with the snowball. I swear it was an accident. . ."

"It's fine," Asami insisted. "But mine wasn't."

Korra petulantly stuck out her tongue in response. "I know."

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too."

**I don't want to stop writing these two dorks. I'm just gonna keep doing one shots forever. Because I can and it's CANON.**


End file.
